


A Failed Attempt To Move On

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amused Molly, Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Embarrassed McCoy, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, McCoy Has A Crush, Oblivious Molly, One-Sided Attraction, Promises, Trying to move on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: McCoy is tired of being lonely, and attempts to flirt with someone at a bar. It probably would have been better if he hadn't done so around the woman he has a crush on.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this was written for my friend **sideofrawr** , who has felt crummy all weekend, and who wanted a fic where the sentence “ _It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line._ ” from [this list of sentence starters](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/142534142233/random-sentence-starters) was used in conjunction with McCoy being bad at flirting. I just decided he was super bad because Molly was around and, you know, he's crushing hard on Molly and not actually flirting with Molly at the moment (because she totally loves his corny pickup lines)

There were times he got so damn _lonely_ in New Orleans. At this point, he’d given up on Molly changing her mind on their relationship being anything more than platonic, much to his chagrin, and he just felt that he was going to have to suck it up and move on.

As much as he _really_ didn’t want to.

But it was hell being lonely. He’d spent a long time being lonely back home and dealt with it fine enough, but back home he wasn’t sharing an apartment with the woman he wanted to have something more with. And...well, a part of him wanted to make her jealous, if he was going to be honest. Have her see that there were other women that found him attractive. Sexy, even. And if she wanted another chance she should change her mind and snatch him up before it was too late. It was kind of pathetic but hey, it was the bare bones truth.

He’d suggested they get drinks at the Sazerac Bar after a particularly long day. She’d spent the morning at the morgue doing paperwork and then come into the clinic to help him out because he was swamped, even with them calling in for help, and he’d been thankful for that. He knew she probably just wanted to go home and change into her pajamas and curl up in from of the television and fall asleep in the middle of watching some historical romance with a melting pint of ice cream in front of her but she’d agreed, and he _almost_ felt bad that he was going to try and flirt with some women in front of her.

Almost.

She went into the staff bathroom at the clinic to freshen up her make-up and change into some different clothing she kept in her office, and when she came out he had to admit, he wasn’t sure he could actually keep his eyes off of her long enough to pay attention to anyone else. It wasn’t even anything particularly revealing; it was a scoop necked, long sleeved black dress that went to her knees and flared out, but it clung to her figure in all the right places. She’d let her hair down slipped on heels. “Didn’t know you had that in the office,” he said.

She nodded. “I have nice clothing stashed here and at the morgue in case I go out somewhere nice after work,” she said. “And it’s a rather nice bar.”

“Trying to impress anyone?” he asked.

She shook her head this time. “I just thought I’d stick out like a sore thumb in my slacks and button down shirt. I mean, that’s work casual. It’s a nice place. I should look nice.” She went and got her coat. “Are you driving or should we just teleport?”

He thought about it a moment. “Why don’t you drive? I know you don’t drink as much anymore.”

She nodded, grinning slightly. “I think you just like my car more.”

“Hey, you got me a nice car. You just got yourself a better one,” he said with an answering grin of his own. 

“Oh, but of course. If I splurge, I splurge.” She went to get her handbag and then dug out her keys and then transferred then and her wallet to a small clutch before putting it in her office and shutting her office door behind her and locking it. Then she headed towards the clinic door with McCoy next to her and they exited, locking up behind them, and headed towards her car. He had to admit, it felt a bit like a date, but he couldn’t look at it that way because it wasn’t. She wouldn’t look at it that way. She was still pining after _him_ , God knew why, and with the bastard’s facetwin’s damn movie with the awards nonsense coming out soon he knew there might be a bout similar to what happened when his own movie had come out coming up. He wasn’t looking forward to that. He liked seeing Molly happy and vibrant and he didn’t want her to go back to being sad and depressed and a shell of herself again.

They got to the Sazerac Bar and found the place packed, but they managed to get two places at the bar. Molly got a glass of good wine and he got a glass of expensive whiskey. They’d sat next to an attractive blonde looking woman. Not really his type, not compared to the woman he’d come to the bar with, but she was attractive and she had grinned when he’d sat next to her. “Hello, darling,” he said when he turned to her. He could hear Molly give a tiny little snort and decided to ignore her. “Come here often?”

“Not often,” the woman said, her smile faltering slightly. 

“I don’t either,” he said, realizing his normal level of smoothness was nowhere to be found. He could just feel Molly’s smirking at the back of his head. “Amazing we both ended up here tonight, though.” Oh, that was horrible. Jim would be cringing and he could be sure Molly was either trying not to break out into laughter or was rolling her eyes at him. What was wrong with him.

“Amazing, yes,” she said, her tone quickly becoming cool.

He knew he’d lost her interest right then. He raised his whiskey towards her. “Enjoy your evening,” he mumbled before turning back to Molly, who he could see was trying not to laugh into her glass of wine. “Yes?” he asked, his voice having a slightly acidic tone.

“It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line,” she said before sipping her wine.

“How would you know?” he asked. “You’ve never seen me try and pick up women before.”

“If all your lines are like that, then you’ve been an utter failure.”

“I _was_ married before,” he pointed out.

She tilted her head slightly. “Fair point.” She pursed her lips slightly. “You need a wingman. Or rather, a wingwoman.”

He shook his head. Molly as his wingwoman was a horrible _horrible_ idea, because what he wanted instead was _her_. He wanted to kiss _her_. He wanted _her_ in his bed, not some other woman. “It’s not worth it.” He had some more of his whiskey. “Face it, Molly. The two of us are just going to have to remain single the whole time we’re in New Orleans. We’ll live together in the apartment until one of us gets taken or...I don’t know. We decide to get a house and you get a menagerie and we just become...something.”

She smiled at him and then tilted her glass towards him. “I don’t think that sounds like too bad of a future, Leonard,” she said.

“You don’t?” he asked.

“I could grow old with you, if you let me have a million cats.”

“Let’s negotiate on that number, okay?”

“Okay. Two million.”

His laugh got louder this time. “Try more like two. And a dog.”

“I can live with two cats and a dog,” she said. She moved her glass closer. “To growing old together.”

He chuckled, and then tapped his glass against hers. “To growing old together.” They pulled their glasses apart and each had a sip of their drink. Yeah, he was a goner. There was no way he’d ever be with anyone other than her, even if he was never with her. That was just the way his life here was going to be, it seemed.


End file.
